untitled
by LilNeko
Summary: Kakashi held onto Hinata tightly as she lay in his arms… She was so cold; He couldn’t stand how cold she was… Her eyes dazed, her breathing was drawn in slowly, and exhaled slowly... SONG FIC... oneshot


this is my crack at a Kakashi Hinata pairing... it's a song fic the song is December by Hawthorne Height (if you've never heard it, you should listen to it) it's a very nice song... Any who please R&R

* * *

Kakashi held onto Hinata tightly as she lay in his arms… She was so cold; He couldn't stand how cold she was… Her eyes dazed, her breathing was drawn in slowly, and exhaled slowly…

(Lets to try to remember these days back in December, Our lives were very different)

"K…Kakashi…" She whispered.

"Shhh," He hushed. "You need to save your strength…" He whispered holding her closer.

Hinata slowly closed her eyes letting a small smile come across her face. He was too sweet…

"You always give me my strength." She looked up at him, her eyes shrink-wrapped in tears. "You we're always my strength."

She could see Kakashi smiling through his mask. "You're mines too." He said looking at her sweet innocent eyes.

Looking into her eyes he thought about everything, with them, he thought about the first kiss they shared, the first time they held each other… When he opened himself to her, telling her everything about his past.

He remembered how she would sneak out of the Hyuga compound late at night just to be with him. How just having her over made his place feel so alive.

(I was lonely when we first met, a small upstairs apartment, driving through the darkness before they even knew you were gone)

"Kakashi…" She whispered again. "I'm cold…"

He pulled her closer to him holding her tighter. "Is this better?" He asked wiping the tears that fell down her cheeks.

She slowly nodded letting her sweet smile come back across her face.

(You don't even have to speak because I can hear your heartbeat, fluttering like butterflies searching for a drink)

He smiled back as he held her. This wasn't suppose to happen… This was not how it was suppose to work… _No_ he thought unknowingly shaking his head. _Stop thinking like this… She's gonna be fine…_

(You don't have to cover up how you feel when your in love, I'll always know I'm not enough to even make you think)

"W…what's wrong?" She asked seeing him shake his head.

"Nothing." He smiled. "Nothing at all…" He whispered stroking her soft indigo hair.

He looked back into her innocent eyes remembering the first time they kissed… Well it was more of her then him… They had just came back from a mission when he saw her shying her way up to him.

8flashback8

"What is it Hinata?" Kakashi asked watching the shy girl point her fingers together.

"I...I...J.Just." She looked up at him. "I just wanted to say… You… You were amazing…" She finally spit out.

"Why thank you… You were very good yourself… I never knew you were so strong." He smiled through his mask. "I was very impressed."

Hinata walked closer to him lowering her head. "Thank… Thank you…"

Kakashi hated it when the girl lowered her head, as though she were not even worthy to be alive. "Don't do that." He spoke coming closer to her. "Don't lower you head like that, how else will people get to see your pretty eyes?" He placed his index finger and thumb underneath her chin lifting it up.

Hinata couldn't contain herself; she reached up tugging his mask down slamming their lips together.

(Please slow down girl, we're moving way to fast for their world, we gotta make this last)

Kakashi pushed her away slightly. "Hinata…" He whispered. "Hinata…y…"

She cut him off kissing his soft lips once more. She slowly pulled away looking back down towards the ground. "I…I'm sorry…" She whispered backing away. "I'm sorry…"

8end flashback8

He smiled to himself looking down at her sweet eyes. _I'm so glad I pulled you back… That I held onto you… cause I don't know what I would've done if you walked away._

(I miss you so much, a self inflicted coma, the days drag on I never thought of running with their feet, and when I feel the stress, I'm lonely and depressed.)

"Hold me tighter…" Hinata spoke softly. "I'm so cold…"

This was breaking Kakashi's heart… He squeezed her closer fighting back his tears. "Is this better?" He asked looking into her dazed eyes.

"Uh-huh…" She nodded, closing her eyes slowly.

_Please… Please Hinata…Please don't leave me…_

(I picture you in the dress you wore four weeks ago, you don't even have to speak because I can hear your heartbeat, fluttering like butterflies searching for a drink, you don't have to cover up how you feel when your in love)

_Just a month ago… we…we got married… and it… it can't end like this…please no… please…I… I can't have someone else I love… Please…_

(I'll always know I'm not enough to even make you think.)

Hinata's eyes opened up slowly as her hand reached up to Kakashi's mask, she pinched the bottom of it tugging. She lifted her head slowly to meet his lips.

(Please slow down girl, we're moving way to fast for their world, we gotta make this last I know it hurts to feel so alone, I'm by myself, more then you can know)

"I love you…" She whispered into his lips.

"Don't talk like this…" He whispered back letting his tears make it to the surface. "Please don't talk like that…" He looked down at her soft eyes.

(If only they were all alone...They were all alone...Please slow down girl, we're moving way to fast for their world)

"I'm just so cold…" She cried.

He pulled her closer. "Is this better?" He cried.

(We gotta make this last, Slow down girl, we're moving way to fast for their world  
We gotta make this last)

Hinata slowly nodded. "Kakashi…"

"Shhh, Shhh… It's gonna be all right…"

(I know it hurts to feel so alone, I'm by myself, more then you can know)

"We're going to be all right…" He whispered into her neck. "I promise."

Kakashi's head perked p at the sound of footsteps behind them. He reached to his side grabbing his Kunai.

(If only they were all alone...)

"Kakashi Sensei, Hinata?!" Sakura shouted running up to him and Hinata. "I finally found you two…Are..."

"Sakura" He cut in. "She's pretty hurt." He said laying Hinata on the ground letting Sakura kneel down in front of her, placing her hands above her chest.

Sakura kept her eyes on Hinata as she focused her energy. Hinata was pretty badly hurt, But It seemed like she had healed herself a little bit… Sakura pulled her hands from Hinata's chest and turned to Kakashi.

"She's not out of the woods yet Sensei." She said standing up. "We need to get her to a hospital. But I think she'll be fine."

(They were all alone...)

Hinata opened her eyes to see Kakashi lying next to her. She smiled as she kissed his forehead.

"Your finally awake." He smiled.

"Uh-huh…" She nuzzled closer to him. "I'm lucky." She whispered, before looking into his good eye.

"No, I'm lucky…" He pulled down his mask kissing her.

(They were all alone...)

"You were my strength… You kept me going… I… I would've given up." She said letting warm tears crawl down her face. "I love you more then you'll ever know."

"Correction." he smiled. "I love you more then you'll ever know." He pulled her closer. "I don't know what I would've done if I had lost you…But it doesn't matter… Cause here you are… here with me…"

(They were all alone...)


End file.
